Thorn
by Moonrunner
Summary: One can only resist the darkness for so long. Yami no MalikxMai, with implied JouxMai


Thorn  
  
Umm... This is weird. Very. Yami no Malik x Mai, with implied Jou x Mai. I don't usually write like this. I swear.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. And trust me, that's a good thing.   
  
One cannot resist the darkness... One foolish girl tried and now must pay the eternal price.  
  
"Jou!"  
  
Darkness.  
  
"Jou!"  
  
The girl was surrounded by darkness, and encased in an hourglass.  
  
"JOU!"  
  
She kept crying out. She knew not why, or whom she was crying for, but she knew that he cared, and that he would come for her. She was once known as Mai Kujaku, before the tournament and the duel with... someone. She just couldn't remember. Her memories were slowly slipping away, one by one as the sand slipped through the hourglass.  
  
"Jou!"  
  
Her memories were gone, her mind confused, but yet she cried out.  
  
"Jou! Can't you here me? I need your help!"  
  
One more memory slipped through her mind and disappeared.  
  
"Jou.... I need you here.... I love you...."  
  
  
  
Yami no Malik chuckled as he looked in the mirror. The Pharaoh had just won his Duel with Priest, and Yami no Malik was to duel him the next day.  
  
"That fool of a Pharaoh has no chance of defeating me..." Another dark chuckle. "But in the mean time I think I'll check up on that girl Mai..."  
  
Laughter.  
  
  
  
All she cold see past the hourglass was darkness. It was, once, a lovely beach, but that had slowly faded to darkness.  
  
"Jou!"   
  
From the darkness, a harsh laugh rang out.  
  
"Foolish girl, why do you cry out? You don't think he can hear you, do you?"  
  
She struggled to find the source of the noise, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere.  
  
"Who are you?" She yelled.  
  
The hourglass shattered.  
  
She fell to her knees before staggering to her feet.  
  
"Me? I am the darkness."  
  
A hot breath on her neck.  
  
"I am the darkness, and you have no power to resist me..."  
  
Mai spun around and stared into the blood red eyes of Yami no Malik.  
  
"Y-You!" She gasped.  
  
"Oh, you still remember me? I figured that I would be one of the first things you would forget."   
  
She took a shaky step back.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He stepped forward.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
She continued to back up, until her back hit something. She glanced behind her. That wall had not been there a minute ago.  
  
"I can do anything here, you see? I am God. You have no power to resist."  
  
He walked to her, stopping for a moment when he was about two feet away. He looked over Mai's thin body; her long golden blond hair, her violet eyes, widened with fear, her tight, lace up top, and her short, teasing skirt. He smirked. This would be fun.  
  
He then resumed his walk toward her, stopping only when he was flush against her.  
  
"W-What do you want?" She asked, almost hysterical with fear.  
  
"What do I want?" His smirk widened as he grabbed her wrists, pinned them above her head, and leaned forward and laid his head against her neck "You." He drove his teeth into her soft neck, lapping up the fresh blood that flowed.   
  
"JOU! HELP ME!"   
  
"He can't hear you, my dear. No one can hear you..."  
  
Tears began to leak out of Mai's eyes, splashing on the back of Yami no Malik's neck. He looked up at her, sweet salt tears running down her face.  
  
"Yes, cry... Cry until you can't cry any more and you realize that it's useless to try to resist me and you finally break."  
  
Mai hung her head down.  
  
"Jou... I need you here..."  
  
Yami no Malik put his mouth next to Mai's ear. Running his tongue along the edge, he whispered,  
  
"He's not going to come... No one's going to come... No one can save you..." He chuckled. "No one can save you from me..."  
  
He pulled his head back and frowned. Mai wouldn't look at him. He nudged up her head and let his hand travel from her neck to the side of her face. He stared into her eyes for one moment.  
  
Blood red met Violet.  
  
Desire met Fear.  
  
Finally, Yami no Malik smirked. A moment later, an impatient mouth closed over a resisting one. He pulled her face closer.  
  
Pain, pleasure, and blood.  
  
When he pulled back, Yami no Malik whispered,  
  
"You are mine, and you can't escape me...Ever."   
  
  
  
Review Responses(As of 7/6/04)  
  
Cather of Tears: Freaky? I know.   
  
Misura: Thank you! And, yes, I know it's slightly disturbing.  
  
DHASN: Thanks! 


End file.
